


Finding our way

by BreathingDreamsLikeAir



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakery, Bonding, Brothers, Contracts, F/M, Family, Gangs, High School, Johnny and Jisung are brothers, M/M, Multi, OT23, Office, Pining, Police, Politics, Secrets, Slavery, Work, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDreamsLikeAir/pseuds/BreathingDreamsLikeAir
Summary: The beginning of every beautiful story is murder, ofcourse.But at a point, you have to ask yourself, why only stop at one?NCT 2020 lets go!!!!





	1. INTRODUCTION

**Author's Note:**

> I am editing and rewriting some of the chapters, but there will be no major changes in the plot line, or any changes. Also, I will try to be as regular as possible.  
Be patient as they all get their turn to shine (create absolute shit).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is edited and expanded. I will be doing the same with the rest of the work as well.

Living wasn’t something Taeil was so far very good at, and the constant burdens weighing him down do little to help, but perhaps acting and not sitting still anymore will help.

If you asked Johnny how he became a local gang leader, he would say nothing, and probably have you killed. He himself doesn’t know how, but what he does know is that he has to protect them all, especially the youngest at all cost.

Taeyong is something of an urban legend in the area, you only know that he has a mafia sugar daddy, makes amazing food, was probably a porn star, and has his name on the annual list of best students in the country’s best college before he dropped out. He might also have some bastard children.

Yuta is never one to take things like the law and security forces too seriously. He illegally came to the country on a whim, but sadly can’t go back. Its sad no one takes his career as a professional criminal seriously, or atleast he would have some fun.

Kun had seen children who were unloved supported by teachers. Kun had been one of those. But his plan to help out the quiet kids in his homeroom class ends horribly with a gun on his head, and one on his back, and one on his neck, and one on his, Wait! is the cute gangster feeling him up?

Doyoung did everything by the book, to be at a better place than what his brother had, to be a better provider for his brother, but when all goes to hell, he carves himself a kingdom in the dumpster he calls home.

Ten is many things, no one knows exactly who. They know he is there, no one knows how. They know he has seen more, no one knows what. A sharp pain in your side, the glint of a knife, the heaviness of a gun, and the burn of another ink stamp damning you to purgatory oblivion. Ten is many things, but will he be the most important one yet, a human again?

People look at Jaehyun and see, a pretty face, so strong, so sweet. A proper gentleman. Whoever will be with him will be such a lucky girl. It’s sad though that his friends are a bit notorious, but its fine, that face can make up for many things. Jaehyun is the perfect man, know only if the world knew how weak he was at the knees.

Winwin, a name, a sign, a curse. He is not he, he is just Winwin. Winwin does what winwin is asked to do, winwin will do it for whoever winwin is asked to do. Winwin will be whatever winwin is supposed to be. Winwin will... Winwin will not, because Winwin does not want to be anything. If the ground swallowed him, if lightning struck him, if a snake bit him, how glorious would that freedom be, when he will be no longer Winwin, but what will he be, if not Winwin?

Its easy being Jungwoo, its easy smiles that land you tips, and a cute face that demands attention. It’s a tall body that seeks praise, and it’s a tiny enough waist for you to hold him down when he does his extra shifts at work. It is easy being Kim Jungwoo. He gets told what he is, what he will be from such a young age, that how could he not be it? After all, that is all he is worth isn’t it?

When Huang Xuxi was born, he was given a purpose, to protect to care, to love. He failed. When Wong Yukhei was created, he had a purpose, to find, to reclaim, to cherish. When Lucas was ordained, he only had one purpose, survive.

Mark Lee was an ordinary boy with an ordinary dream at the age of 14. It was just that most of his friends gave up their dreams for something that was more doable, practical or financially beneficial. Mark, didn’t.

Xiaojun was always told that as long as things aren’t the absolute worst, he should not complain. He knows he is not at the absolute worst, he sees the absolute worst in front of him every day. But isn’t being a close second reason enough to use his voice, at least until he is allowed to. And should his best be just that, not the worst? Or is there any chance of it having some good?

Hendery is here for a fun time, not a long time. He has used the phrase in numerous clubs in numerous cities. But when the fun time actually threatens his time on the horribly overheated planet, he finds that there are things worth sticking around for, better than the fast cars, crazy pills and bright lights.

When Huang Renjun was born an extra tiny baby, his famished mother had said that he would hardly live to see outside the four walls of his hut. But now Renjun has seen so much, the river that swallowed his childhood, the country he was born in, and another he was taken to, the ship he sailed on, and the sea that took him, and the city that he now survives.

Lee Jeno never knew his parents, but it was fine for there were always those who would give their life for him around, only until it actually started happening. The city is at war, Jeno is the prince, but will he ever be what his brother wants? A just king?

Lee Donghyuck has been many people. His father’s son, his mother’s boy. Smart and caring, he was meant to go higher places, and not on the rooftop of an illegal bar, with hardly anything to his name. But this also, Donghyuck will survive. That’s what he does, survive enough for another day, and then for the next.

Jaemin is the favourite of all upper-class aunties in the circle. He is so nice, and polite, and he listens so patiently, better than what their husbands or sons ever do. Alas, he is too young to drink, but he doesn’t mind pouring some, only for tight-lipped secrets to easily flow. Jaemin is a bitch, but he has better reasons than most.

When YangYang decided to give up on his family, he didn’t consider that they will give up on him as well. But its all good as long as his sister parcels him the latest clothes every season. Who needs food, or water, or shelter, or love, when you have Gucci?

There are fairy tales that children hear, there are dreams that boys dream, there are wishes that teenagers wish, and goals that adults plan for. They are all what Chenle is. A billionaire, the only son. The sole heir. He lives in a castle, so huge, its dungeons run across the continent. They know he is there, at the top, alone. But they don’t know, about the other two.

Some people have legacies they have to fulfil, some people have no such burden, and others, well they are Park Jisung. Everyone who knows him tells him the same thing, enjoy your childhood while it lasts, don’t grow up too fast. Well, if only the adults could do the adulting right for him to do the childhood right. Like normal kids hang out after school, but he has to go for fighting lessons and learn drug content. At least he can take AP chemistry. Nope, the teacher has a thing for one of his brothers.


	2. The one in which Jungwoo kills a creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of any beautiful story is ofcourse, murder. but at a time, you have to ask yourself a question.  
Why just stop at one?  
Warning : very slight non/con, physical violence, gore and a dead body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been very heavily edited, and almost rewritten

Jungwoo looked at the clock one more time while wiping the last of the tables. 

It was 4:45 which meant the kids would be back soon. He had to wait for them to hand over the keys of the bakery and man the cash machine, as Taeyong Hyung had gone to see if he could get some extra money for rent. 

The bakery had been working well. 

It had picked up enough business to actually have profits straight for two months, which was huge, but that however, did not erase the fact that they were at least four months behind on rent. It wasn’t that they hadn’t paid the entire sum, but there was never enough money to last that long. 

If their rent was a third of what it was they would probably not be behind at all, but unfortunately, living in the newly developed area where old, dilapidated low-income homes were being stripped off for an organized living society, had created a bit of a price increase. 

Taeyong worked in the kitchen most of the day, and the results were mouth wateringly delicious. The cakes and pies that were their speciality were quick-selling, and they had gotten some regular customers as well. 

The only hindrance to a flourishing bakery was an existing crime syndicate on the other side of the block. A few streets down there was the new club, a fancier revamp on a shabby brothel, which had unfortunately scared off their ideal customer base of teenage girls. 

The area was certainly not ideal for delicate business, but this was the only place that would give them a lease.

Jungwoo himself was new to the area, but it was clear to him that there was some gang infestation, and that Taeyong had gone to them only to ask for relief. Jungwoo had seen the men who came to collect rent once. There was no doubt that they were anything but gangsters and definitely not the city authority as they had claimed to be. Either way, it was not a worry for Jungwoo as both were as corrupt as the other.

Jungwoo didn’t pay much attention to such things because he had bigger events happening around him, such as getting his first paycheck from the nearby club. 

He was an entertainer. 

A better word for being a choosy prostitute or a low-grade host at the club. 

The pay however was far better than any other job in the area, and what Taeyong made after a whole day of running the bakery, Jungwoo made in tips alone. He still had no actual roof over his head and was basically free-loading at the bakery, so he needed as much money as he could make before he had to leave again.

But it was all good because at least he had made friends with the DJ, who was also a kid around his age and new to the area. 

He was just done with his shift at the cafe when the door chimed open and the trio walked in.

It hadn’t been long since he had met the three of them. Renjun, Donghyuck and Jaemin. The three were the same age, but by their looks alone they easily looked like a mis-matched bunch of teenagers all from different age groups. 

Of the three it was Jaemin, the youngest, who looked his age at 16. However, by the way that he carried himself it made him look the scariest of the three. He was taller, more muscular than the other two and exuded an intensive aura. Usually the boy was all smiles, especially when he was around Renjun, who was the self-declared love of his life, but he had an intense stare, one that even made Jungwoo a bit wary. 

Jungwoo remembered the first time that he met Jaemin. He had felt himself being studied. It was only after Jaemin had smiled at him that Jungwoo had been able to relax, and go back to whatever it was that he was doing.

Next to him was Renjun, who was the oldest but could have passed for a 12 year old kid with a mean face, looked a bit like a character from some fairy tale. He was skinny all the way, to the extent that it was both unhealthy and in fashion. He was also tiny, reaching only Jaemin’s shoulders. From what Jungwoo had heard though, it had more to do with being malnutritioned rather than genes. 

Jungwoo had spent several days with the boy, just the two of them, and he had observed that unless one reminded Renjun to eat, the younger never did. He had those mannerisms that on anyone else would have made them invisible. He only spoke after being spoken to first and stayed completely still for inordinate amounts of time. 

However, amongst the three he was the one that Jungwoo thought was probably the strongest. Renjun for some reason had the look in his eyes similar to an animal caught in a trap. It seemed like he was a wild animal breaking out after someone tried to tame him. 

Jungwoo knew that there were years worth of stories behind his eyes, stories of a survivor, but Jungwoo also knew better than to ask. 

He had yet to share his tale. Who was he to ask from another?

Of the three boys, the one that caught most eyes was Donghyuck. The boy was sunkissed, he had the timeless beauty that could be confused for a mature 14 or a youthful 23. Jungwoo had always been proud of his fairly white baby skin. However, when he had met Donghyuck, shining brighter than anyone had a right to, marked up in bruises and spanning an entire constellation on his body, Jungwoo had realized what beauty meant. 

Donghyuck was an aesthetic in itself, and his tan only made him brighter. He had the longest legs that Jungwoo had ever seen, and the boy was still shorter than him. 

Had Jungwoo not considered him as one of his kids, he would have been so envious. 

The three of them were quite honestly the prettiest kids that Jungwoo had ever seen in his life, and he lived with his face in Taeyong’s house. Jungwoo had seen plastering of boys their age, who twirled mics and unbuttoned a few shirt buttons to cause a frenzy. 

None of them could hold a candle to his kids. However, it seemed that Jungwoo was not the only one with that same opinion. 

The three had visited him once at the club when he had started working. Jungwoo had seen how Donghyuck with a tiny smirk and a few honey soaked words got them all in. He had later heard from some of their patrons about what exactly they thought about them in far more hideous words than necessary, and since then had banned them from ever coming, going as far as to tell Taeyong to make sure they heeded.

Taeyong and Jungwoo had also been on the receiving end of attention. Even though now Jungwoo survived on that very same attention, it had not ended well for either of them in the past. His looks attracted him customers, enough customers for him to have his pick amongst them. 

He led them to the pantry, pointing out at some snacks that Taeyong had made for them and then glanced at the clock. it was almost 5 and his shift started at 5:30 so he had to leave in a hurry. 

He left the cafe, but not before giving a kiss to the top of Renjun's head, the kid huffed but gave him a snaggletoothed smile that resulted in a larger smile on Jaemin's face and an accompanying smirk on Donghyuck's. 

He might actually love them.

~

The club was surprisingly not as noisy as the usual days. Jungwoo had reached the place on time and greeted the floor staff, a couple of waiters and an overworked bartender. 

He had changed into some of his nicer clothes, a lovely jacket he had received from a regular customer whose step-daughter had rejected it, and a nicer pair of pants that fit him snuggly. He might not be making a lot of money tonight, but it always did help to be well prepared, and there were enough mirrors in the club for Jungwoo to check out his reflection.

As he had anticipated, none of his regulars had showed up. Surprisingly, the club for once seemed to have more straight men content with drinking by themselves at the bar, than the gay ones who thought that words alone could buy his attention. However, the two girls Rose and Lisa, had their tables full, and Jungwoo felt just the slightest bit of envy.

After a while of interacting with some customers Jungwoo finally got them to his table. It was a couple of kids, newly minted adults who were enjoying themselves with the cheap alcohol. 

Despite paying for his company, they had seemed too nervous to actually talk to him, but relaxing people was basically his job. So he poured more drinks and asked questions here and there, whose replies from stiff-lipped and squeaky “Yeahs” and “Nos” became something more of a conversation. It was only later when more of such younger patrons joined them on the table that the boys started opening up. 

They were just youth, curious about life and experiences. Especially of the  _ sexual _ nature. 

Jungwoo was very much happy to answer all their questions and queries. Some of the boys had been interested in the do’s and do-nots of anal sex, like prep work and what they needed to use. 

Jungwoo felt almost like a fairy godmother guiding them. 

He knew what it was like to be full of questions and have no one to turn to for answers, and if his advice would help even one gay kid get some good ass, then it was like a badge of honor for him.

After they had gone, his only client was an older man who was content being by himself. He had given Jungwoo a fairly nice smile and a tip, only motioning for him to fill his glass.

After he left, Jungwoo went to speak to the manager about leaving early since it was a Friday and very few rich men chose to spend their Fridays in such places. Those days were reserved for their wives and children, if not the mistresses. 

The gay prostitute always came last.

He grabbed his phone and wallet and made his way back to the bakery, hoping to make it on time for dinner, when he felt someone follow him. The feeling wasn't new. His profession did attract such attention, but he was in no mood to suck off some old guy at the side of the road. 

The club was only his side job after all.

The man behind him tapped at his shoulder and Jungwoo turned, ready for a fight.

(WARNING)

Jungwoo had lived on the streets for some time now, and he knew that if you didn’t strike the first punch, you may never even get an opportunity to run. 

He was just thinking of how to give the best punch as he was turning around, when he was grabbed by the back of his neck. The move prevented Jungwoo from seeing the man like this. The stranger behind him used his free hand to hold both of his. Jungwoo tried wriggling free, but two of the man’s fingers held onto his hair by the nape and he was pulling hard, until he had Jungwoo face a wall. 

The man was taller and heavier than him, built like a wrestler. His hand forced Jungwoo’s neck to the side and then came close to Jungwoo’s ears. 

"Now you’re much prettier without the lights. Eh?" 

Jungwoo knew that usually if you showed fear you had already lost, but he still shivered. The man’s breath smelled like alcohol and decay, and suddenly, the fear was just so real. His chin and knees scraped against the wall, as the man pushed him harder against it. 

Suddenly the hold behind him disappeared, and Jungwoo threw his head back, only to hit nothing. The man had stepped to the side, only to grab the front of his neck, choking him against the wall and facing him straight in the eyes.

Recognition filled Jungwoo's eyes and at the same time...regret. The man was a customer at the club, and had been trying hard to pay for Jungwoo for the night, but he had rejected the man several times already.

"You think you’re such a tart selecting who you sell yourself too?"

The man had an indomitable hold over him and all Jungwoo could do was to try to eliminate the pressure on his neck. The man pulled him face first into his chest, and Jungwoo realized just then, that the man didn’t want to beat him up, but to use him. 

Jungwoo looked down to see a bulge in the front of his pants. He could perhaps sweet talk the guy into getting a motel, and then tap and run, he thought to himself. However, the man suddenly pushed Jungwoo back against the wall. 

“What slut? Can’t use your mouth for anything else?”

The sentence was enough for Jungwoo to make his mind up. He wasn't going to do this, be some poor man's bitch, and with all his strength stomped at the man's shin using the wall behind him for support. The man's grip loosened. He gave another quick kick to the man's ankle and watched as the man slipped backwards, only to slip on an empty beer can falling onto the ground, his head hitting the edge of the metal dumpster behind him.

Jungwoo had not expected to see blood splash on his clothes on that particular evening, as he threw his jacket over the most likely dead man, who had evidently cracked his skull open from his own weight. In that moment, of flight and fight instinct he had chosen fight, surely a first for him, but he would flee soon. He wasn’t that strong. Or interested.

He heard a door shut, probably some other drunkards at a shady bar, throwing his jacket over the body, to cover the face and ran to the bakery as fast as possible, hoping and praying that Taeyong would be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this!  
Next chapter, coming next week.
> 
> Twt @OmayaRocks
> 
> Kudos and Comments really keep me going!


	3. How to get away with murder?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The logical action after killing anybody accidentally or otherwise is, of course, covering your tracks.  
You can also indulge in other crimes.
> 
> Crime count so far - 1

When Jungwoo first arrived at the bakery he had been a jumble of mixed words, but Taeyong understood, he always did, and got to work. Ordering Renjun to get Jungwoo cleaned up, he took Jaemin and Donghyuck out with him. 

Half an hour later, Jungwoo was freshly out of the shower and was wearing some old clothes that belonged to Taeyong. He had vomited as soon as he saw his favorite pants covered in blood, though he wasn’t sure if it was because of his new phobia of blood or because of the realization that he had probably killed a person. 

He now sat in the closed cafe drinking herbal tea, when the realization hit him that he might have to go on the run if the man’s death was reported. While he always used the alias Zeus, instead of his real name, his jacket would be the perfect evidence for his conviction. 

His hands started shaking again at the thought. 

Renjun had been sitting next to him, and was now rubbing his hands on his back. He soothed him with whispered words. 

“It’s alright, it wasn’t your fault. The pig deserved it. Rape is also a crime. It was self-defence,” he said, but then Jungwoo faced him.

“I’m not worried about what I did, but about what I’m going to do now. I would have to leave again,” Jungwoo said, and the younger boy’s face was surprised for just a moment.

As he spoke the words, he realized how true they were. 

Despite perhaps accidentally killing someone, Jungwoo felt very little remorse over the blood on his hands. 

The man deserved to die...Yes. 

However, it didn’t sit well with him that he’d be labeled as a murderer for such a lesser man, a nameless and faceless one too. Jungwoo’s life was worthless, but not worthless enough to be screwed over the death of such a lowly man.

Jungwoo tried his best to not think about the scene...the body seeping with blood from it’s head, its shattered bone, the insides visible for the world to see...an ugly way to die. Thinking about it made Jungwoo nauseous again, and he found himself dry heaving again. The blood and the insides were not a part of Jungwoo’s ideal aesthetics at all.

He and Renjun sat down again, no words were spoken this time. 

Jungwoo was unable to clean up his own mess and that’s why he had run to Taeyong. Jungwoo was good at running, but after a very long time, he had a home and he wasn’t ready to give it up. He wasn’t sure exactly what he would do. He could only hope that Taeyong would know  _ something _ about something. 

He had seen and ignored some suspicious things in the neighbourhood before, and all he could hope for was that Taeyong and the kids also didn’t attract any attention to them. He could always run away, yes, but he didn’t want to run only for Taeyong or the kids to have a target on their heads. 

He wasn’t worthy of that.

He and Renjun just sat in silence. He reached for some of the pastries, focusing on the layer of mint chocolate rather than anything else.

~

Jaemin was sure he was going to take the longest shower of his life after he got home. 

The man that he and Taeyong were supporting in their arms was large, heavy, foul-smelling, and also dead. Jaemin had no qualms against blood, but even he had to admit that dragging a dead body on the streets, no matter how late, or even how shady the area was, was a new life experience.

He was more proud of Donghyuck, who had to actually swallow repeatedly when he saw the body to not vomit. Taeyong however, had only looked around the scene and asked Donghyuck to go and get him a coke. 

Jungwoo had said something about a broken head, but this man was a hundred percent dead. Taeyong had taken out his gloves, the white frilly ones he used in the kitchen and worn them after grabbing his black hair cap, that Renjun had embroidered with his initials, ‘TY’. He tied it around the man’s head tightly after propping him in a sitting position. Jaemin then noticed the white gloves were stained red.

As Donghyuck returned with the glass bottle, Taeyong had asked him and Donghyuck to pull him up from the sides. The man was wearing dark clothing, but the wet patch of blood was noticeable. As he and Donghyuck got the man into a standing position, holding him from his sides and back, Taeyong grabbed the jacket. 

It had been Jungwoo’s prized possession. 

Taeyong draped it over the man’s head, the hoodie covering his face, and then suddenly shattered the glass bottle where most of the blood was on the floor.

Donghyuck had looked at him in concern.

“Coke has phosphoric acid that can break down chemical buildup,” Taeyong explained, walking behind them, supporting the body as well. They were essentially dragging the man, and used only the inner lanes. Jaemin was alert, making sure there was no one around, whereas Donghyuck seemed fidgety but determined. 

Taeyong, with his lips in a hardline, looked angry, but Jaemin had been fooled by that face numerous times. Taeyong was good at hiding his expressions, and the way he walked behind them making sure no one was around, provided for some relief to Jaemin.

As they reached the bakery, Taeyong guided them through the backgate. It was hardly used as an entrance, since there was a small vegetable garden that Renjun and Donghyuck had been cultivating there. Taeyong led them to the large kitchen and helped them place the body on top of the table. 

Jaemin heard from Renjun and Donghyuck that the building had once been a full restaurant before the gang wars had come to the area. Some of the inbuilt facilities such as the steel kitchen had not been removed, following a shooting that had taken place there. Taeyong had rented it for cheap then, but either way finances were something that he was not privy to in the building.

Before Jungwoo could act upon it, he heard the door rattle as someone unlocked it. 

It was Jaemin and Donghyuck. 

They carried his attacker between them, who looked as if he was being taken back home drunk. He felt a flicker of hope in his chest as he asked Taeyong locking the door if the man was alive. Taeyong shifted his gaze away, giving Jungwoo chills.

Jaemin went to wash his hands and Donghyuck did the same, while Taeyong stayed in the kitchen looking at the body.

"Did anyone see you?" Renjun asked, coming in with Jungwoo behind him.

"Ohhhh my Injunnie, you always ask the smart questions. No, they didn't. Me and Hyuck pretended to have a lover's spat so all the attention was on us, while Taeyong Hyung put the cap over the man. Then we threw some coke over the blood on the floor, so it all looked normal," Jaemin replied.

Renjun's face scrunched a bit as Jaemin and Donghyuck shared a knowing smile. Meanwhile, Taeyong went to the kitchen and removed everything from the table. He grabbed his biggest pot and put it on one edge of the table as Donghyuck and Jaemin carried the man or rather the  _ body _ on top of the table.

In hindsight, they weren't sure whose idea it was, but as the man lay on the table, Donghyuck suggested copying some other killers’ MO so it would not be traceable to them. Jaemin had mentioned how a gang was disposing of bodies after stealing their organs, and Taeyong had noticed that the body had a nearby gang's tattoo.

It was Renjun, the voice of reason, who said that the man's chest had to be cut open so that the tattoo on his torso became unrecognizable.

“How to get away with murder? I would know if only someone shared their internet connection with me,” Donghyuck mumbled, and Taeyong actually smiled at that, one of his rarer of smiles. 

Of course it disappeared as soon as he saw the body on the table. The issue at hand wasn’t the body on the table, he had seen so many already and knew what to do with them perfectly, but that he lacked the tools. 

“If I had a surgical kit, it wouldn’t be an issue,” Taeyong spoke. It was quite sad how true the statement would be for many more events like this.

“Umm, if you only need the stuff then there’s that place, the clinic near the school that got closed down. It's sealed up, but they haven’t emptied it yet,” Donghyuck spoke up. The boy was resourceful to the extent it was sometimes scary.

“Yeah it's sealed, but they have broken windows. I can get inside. All the meth heads at school smoke near it. It’s basically abandoned. I can get the stuff you need if you show me a picture,” Renjun volunteered. 

“But will it be safe?” Jungwoo asked. He didn’t want anyone to get into more trouble than they already were in.

“It is. The place is sealed, but the land belongs to the gangs. The investigation leads to some powerful corrupt guy who let them have the license. It's probably going to stay like that until people forget about it or get bulldozed to the ground,” Jaemin stated, the other people looking at him in surprise.

“What?” He squeaked.

“How do you know government secrets Na?” Donghyuck joked.

“They’re printed in the newspaper Hyuck.” Jaemin replied in the same exact tone. 

“Either way, we have a plan,” Jaemin says trying to get back on track, and Jungwoo nodded. 

~

It was decided that Jaemin and Renjun should go, after some objections from Hyuck of course. Jaemin kept guard on the road, as it was only Renjun's tiny body that could fit through the window. Renjun had been worried about police swinging by, but Jaemin had soothed his fears. 

Jaemin knew well that there would be no police patrols tonight, not when the entire station was at a gala organized by the Dragon group. Of course government secrets were not published in the newspaper, but instead were whispered through the Na house. 

That Jaemin’s father was the head of police of their area was another secret that Jaemin kept, one that involved too many...

The Dragon group was big, powerful, and rich. For many, that meant all the same things, but Jaemin had learnt the difference well. The director was a young man, younger than his father, and had an affinity for the local police brushing off his discards. 

Just the sort of scum that his father loved.

He was supposed to be at home or away from sight, but Jaemin knew that his father would protect him if anything were to happen. Going as far as to hide a dead body... 

If things truly went south he would have a backup plan that would protect the rest. 

As he thought out the worst case scenarios for the night, he heard his name called out. He looked up to see Renjun throwing a bag at him, and then another. They were heavy and made a loud clang but neither cared. Renjun then jumped down straight into Jaemin’s arms. 

Best case scenarios were always beyond the imagination now, weren’t they?

He grabbed both the bags and hung them over his shoulder, flashing him one of his smiles. Renjun just rolled his eyes at that, muttering some words in Mandarin.

Jaemin let out a smaller smile in adoration.

"That was a real one," Renjun said.

"What?" Jaemin asked.

"Your smile. It was real just now. You think showing your teeth in a curve convinces others that you're happy. It's a lie Na Jaemin. You’re a liar. Others may not see it, but it's blaring obvious to me."

Jaemin could only falter in his steps, while Renjun looked back at him. He clenched his fists as if summoning something from within him, and then looking up at him, he smiled.

A large fake smile, for the emotions in his eyes spoke of so much pain.

"Aww, Injunnie, you're looking at me and noticing me. Maybe I should ask Hyuck to be my best man now." The end of his sentence had a playful lilt he hoped Renjun would return.

Renjun kept walking and when he caught up with him, he turned, his short stature staring up at his face as he let out a tiny smile, "Hyuck would be  _ my _ best man."

Jaemin just rolled his eyes at this, a tiny smile gracing his face again as he thanked whatever stars had led him to Huang Renjun, and then in his most cutesy voice added, "You can have whoever you want, as long as I’m the groom,” only to run sideways to avoid the incoming punch.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will add a crime count in every chapter just for the sake of it. 
> 
> See you all next week!!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos!!! Please!
> 
> twt - @OmayaRocks


	4. Thin walls and assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Doyoung have a brother complex?  
Also, Don't you think Jisung and Johnny will be great brothers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this earlier, and then I realized that I am running three days late on life.  
NCT 2020 coming sooon.

Doyoung was going through the updated spreadsheets for the day. 

When he had first raised the idea, a lot of people had laughed at him, now they were either kicked out from their gang or called him Boss. 

It had only been two years since Doyoung had started turning their business white. He went through the figures, making sure that there was no discrepancy on his home computer. He had a beautiful office in their main building, but Doyoung had discovered that he could never silently work there without someone coming in to chat or discuss matters with him every twenty minutes. 

He paid a lot of people to do their work well, and he was happy that they liked him as well but unlike most, he oversaw the work of almost everyone in the building. And unfortunately, he and his precious spreadsheets never truly got as much time together as was necessary. 

He could never allow for something to happen without his supervision, and if the control freak status came with it, he was glad. At least things were under control then.

Doyoung did not want to be the sort of person who brought work home, but the serenity of his bedroom, undisturbed by henchmen moaning about their financial troubles and his partners moaning about their sexual frustrations, was the only place where he could focus.

Except today, when he could not.

There were continuous noises coming from the other side of the wall, a place where he knew his younger brother’s study table was located. 

Doyoung knew that Jeno was having troubles in school, he wasn’t exactly a top student, but he also thought that taking the frustration by knocking the table repeatedly against the wall was not a positive outlet. 

Still, teenagers deserved their privacy and Doyoung was not going to be a control freak at his house, and so he chose to put on his headphones, listening to soothing Ravel’s Bolero. As the music turned down to a low C, before it picked up again, Doyoung heard something he wasn’t meant to, ripping his earphones out from his ears drums. He winced once again to make sure that his ears weren’t ringing, and indeed they weren't.

The thumping noise of the desk was now joined with moans. The walls weren't too thick and while the thumping continued. The moans periodically followed before every thump of the table, making his blood rush to his face.

His baby brother wasn’t taking his anger off on his trigonometry homework in the next room, but indulging in …… pleasures. 

This information shocked Doyoung to the extent that he quickly saved the document and shut off his computer, leaning back against his chair with his hands on his head.

Jeno objectively was not a young child. He had been working part time for the past two years and was very good at what he did. He was also the cutest kid to ever exist in Doyoung’s biased eyes, so it was obvious that he would be getting attention from other people as well. 

However, Doyoung did not want to hear his baby brother have sex in the next room. So he stood up going to the living room. It would be a good idea to swing by the main office, he thought, letting his brother and his...partner...have some privacy.

Shockingly enough, as he was grabbing his keys, his eyes noticed the all too recognizable pair of shoes next to his brother's own shoes by the door. He had bought them last month when the recipient had turned just 14. He could even see the initials that he had paid to be painted on his request.

Doyoung ran towards his brother's room and as he pressed on the door, it opened. He saw two pairs of lanky legs, bare lanky legs that jumped on the floor.

He screamed and the other two screamed right back at him.

"Jisung Park!! What do you think you’re doing?" He shouted.

"Hyung, I’m sorry! Jeno didn't want to, he knew you would be pissed but I made him. Please don't blame him."

To his explanation, Doyoung had no reply.

His brother Jeno, taller than the younger, hid behind the younger's body, using it as a shield.

"What would Johnny say? You’re so young," Doyoung finally says, half of his spirit having left his body.

“Hyung", Jeno said, coming out from his useless hiding place, "Johnny Hyung was the one who suggested that if Jisung wants to try it, he should do it with someone familiar." 

Doyoung could only look at the two kids, one still outgrowing a forced bowl cut on his hair, and the other who already had tears in his eyes.

"I am going to kill Johnny if he thinks allowing tiny babies to have sex is okay," he angrily declares as he recovered a newly found spirit to go to the main office now.

Walking out, Doyoung shut the main door behind him and drove to the office. It was barely a fifteen minute walk and although he did prefer walking, his anger overpowered his worry of maintaining his daily step count.

Jeno was young, almost 16, and was no longer young for such activities, but he had certainly not expected Jisung to be there. Doyoung had known Jisung for a good while now, certainly for as long as Johnny and would have expected them to be playing video games together rather than this.

But again, it was Johnny’s blood and he had never been so far able to understand the man despite working with him everyday.

He entered the building and went straight in, too busy and unfocused for “Hellos” with the other boys.

He went to Johnny's office room and slammed the door open. It was rather uncharacteristic for Doyoung, and it caught Johnny's attention. 

There were two other people in the office but at the brief flick of Johnny’s wrist, they left giving Doyoung a wide breadth. Johnny to his credit looked surprised as well, as if he had no idea what he could have done to warrant Doyoung's fury. 

A sudden thought suddenly crossed Doyoung’s mind. What if Johnny's American upbringing actually thought that it was okay to be doing such things so young?

Johnny wasn't exactly a prude, much like what he called Doyoung behind his back. At this realisation, Doyoung took a seat in front of Johnny and took a deep breath to calm himself.

He wiggled himself forward until his butt was on the edge of the chair and offered both of his hands to Johnny, who put his own in them. The desk was too wide for them to be doing this comfortably, but Johnny’s palms were warm and too large against Doyoung’s own. 

Doyung was momentarily distracted by his fingers, until he looked down at the desk and was reminded of the desk noises he had heard in his own house. He took in another deep breath to focus on what he had come here for.

Johnny as well put all his attention to Doyoung, squeezing his palms in his own hands when Doyoung exhaled. He wondered whether two years of close proximity would finally be addressed with Doyoung accepting him, but what awaited was just some disappointment.

"Hyung, I know that you are very pro-sex, and that you’re also open to experimentation," he began.

At this Johnny's eyes widened, thinking a proposition was coming his way.

  
"But our younger brothers are too young to be doing the same. We want them to be a bit better, and I think Jisung should wait a bit more." 

At this Johnny's eyes widened.

"Jisung is having sex????" He roared, standing up and pulling his hands from the Doyoung's grip.

"Who? He's my baby. He’s scared of staying alone at the house. He's a baby. Who is this person??"

He seemed ready to go off and kill someone. There was something certainly wrong.

Johnny was grabbing a gun, loading it with bullets, and Doyoung suddenly was scared for his brother. Jeno may be an idiot, but he was his beloved baby and Johnny seemed too angry.

Just then, the door slammed again with Jeno and Jisung entering the office.

"Jeno hyung did nothing wrong," Jisung shouted at Doyoung, not noticing his giant of a brother who was crouching under his desk for more bullets with a loaded gun, who seemed to be getting angrier at the moment. As he stood up again, Jisung walked back towards Jeno, who at this point seemed to be shivering. 

"It was Jeno? Baby Jeno, who thinks he can ravage my baby?" Johnny roared and pointed the gun at the teenager who just stood in shock, his face getting paler and paler by the second. 

Without thinking, Doyoung ran in front of him, as he saw Johnny doing something with the gun. He jumped and hovered over his brother, bringing him to the floor when he heard a noise.

It was a different noise than what he expected. He then saw Johnny leaning against the back wall holding his forehead. Jeno, with catlike agility, undoubtedly from his training, ran to pick up the dropped gun unloading it.

Doyoung stood up, ready to kill his partner for even scaring Jeno, when Jisung Park, screamed, "Both of you calm the fuck down and sit", his sentence ending with a voice crack as he was still going through puberty.

The maknae then proceeded to go and check on his older brother and that’s when Doyoung realized what the noise had been.

"You threw your shoe at me," Johnny said, the truth seeming unreal to him.

It was the same shoe that Doyoung had freaked over earlier. 

"You were about to kill Jeno," Jisung said, in a matter-of-fact tone as he rummaged through the small refrigerator which stored the occasional beer and work samples, grabbing a cold can, putting it against Johnny’s forehead, where the shoe had hit him..

"He took your virginity. My poor, tiny baby, he..." 

Johnny was about to go on a rant about how little Jisung was, while Doyoung was wondering what the best way to leave the room alive with Jeno was, when Jisung raised his hand in a stopping gesture, surprising Johnny.

"I am not your baby. The first 18 years of your existence went by smoothly without you caring much for me." 

Doyoung winced at this, being a first hand witness to the messy relation between the brothers. However, it seemed Jisung didn't want to delve into this as he threw a look of fondness and continued.

"Funny how you’d assume I would actually be into Jeno hyung, when I am helping him with his assignments. Really Hyung, you should know better," Jisung said, pressing a can against Johnny's forehead, who winced.

Doyoung sort of felt insulted on behalf of his baby brother, but when he looked at Jeno, he just seemed to agree to Jisung's words, nodding vehemently.

"I didn't have sex with anyone. Jeno hyung was teaching me how to kick and we just practiced on his desk, because it's not like he ever uses it. Doyoung hyung thought we were having sex, which I don’t understand. Also apologize to Jeno hyung, you scared him." 

Johnny muttered an apology and Jeno nodded again. 

“Johnny hyung, I am not doing any of those things until like Doyoung hyung does. “ Jeno spoke up.

Doyoung blushed, but it was also unnecessary information. Everyone knew of his virgin status. It was time to leave, honestly but Jisung continued.

"As my leader, I’m disappointed in you. Jeno is a member of the gang, he even has the tat, while I don't. The fact that you were ready to hurt him without hearing him out for something as mundane as sex, is disappointing...and bad business."

Jisung spoke with a bored voice, still holding the can against Johnny's head, but his words rang heavy. Doyoung also felt guilty. He knew Jisung would never call him out, but the younger did throw a look that conveyed what he felt. 

"Jisung-ah,” he heard Johnny's placating voice. He had heard it a lot before, but before the older could continue, Jisung gave him a glare that shut him up.

“Hyung I have walked into you having literal orgies. They didn't make your life any better, if anything you were more sad. I know I am young and that you may think I’m curious, but you assumed my sexuality and that I’d be a virgin." 

At this Johnny gave him a warning glare, and the maknae backtracked a bit.

"I haven't had sex yet, stop looking at me like that. I’ve only had kisses, and they were with girls too. I don't plan on sleeping with anyone until I’m sure about them. I want it to be a bit more than a habit as it was for you,,.not that I blame you."

Doyoung found himself shocked at Jisung’s prideful words. He and Johnny both shared a similar expression on their faces. 

Shame...for thinking their younger brothers were like them.  
~  
An hour later, Doyoung left Jisung and Jeno under Lucas’s care, who would go over both their training in the gym, so that Doyung could work from home peacefully.  
As he was in the building, he went up to his office.

A moment after he settled in, someone knocked on his door, and Doyoung inwardly groaned, before calling the person in.

It was one of his more trusted people, and Doyoung asked him to take a seat.

“We have a few calls from the bakery. They have been a little bit behind on rent, they say business is bad ever since the club opened up nearby, but today, they dropped in a message to meet with us. I am not sure what it is about.” the man informed him.

“Ah the bakery!’ Doyoung exclaimed.  
Doyoung knew what the man was talking about well. 

“Have they put in a request to accept our protection?” Doyoung asked. He had been looking forward to having the bakery work for them. It was one of the few buildings that Doyoung personally owned and he wanted the business to do good.

“We don’t know yet. They have asked to talk to us. Should I send one of the men or go myself?”

The bakery was a bit delicate issue, one of the rare cases where Doyoung had allowed for a failing business model to run, and that too wholly in white. However, he had also heard the word on the street and how loose tongues and wayward eyes made their way into the bakery. 

Doyoung got up from his desk, smoothening his work jacket, and grabbed his keys and a file.

“I think its time that I go and see them myself.” 


	5. How to make a gangster adopt you - Kim Jungwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung decides to adopt some babies

Doyoung drove to the backward entrance of the bakery. The building once was a restaurant in which Doyoung worked as a part-timer when he was still in school. He had hated the owners and the management then. It might have been out of sheer pettiness, but Doyoung wanted the building to have his name so he had purchased it in exchange for another property from Johnny.

  
It had been easy to obtain the building as this was the location where the gang wars had started when the last boss was shot.

  
Now he looked at the well kept back garden. There was a kitchen garden where some plants were growing and a clothesline was also hung. It was very domestic, Doyoung thought to himself as he made his way to the door knocking on it.

  
The last time he had sent some men here to collect the rent and make the renters aware about the new terms in the contract, his men had come back with some broken bones. Doyoung had made sure that a few more of them were broken as the men seemed to be unable to keep it in their pants. 

  
No matter how good looking the bakery owner may be, he was still a business partner and was to be treated with that respect, especially when it was Lee Taeyong.

  
The man who opened the door was almost as tall as him and with a cute face. His eyes were a little red and he looked a bit rough around the edges as if he had gotten bruised up. Doyoung’s eyes lingered on his neck where the skin had marks, that awfully looked like strangulation.

  
The man, definitely younger than Doyoung, was pretty far too pretty and soft to be living in this area especially without any protection. He was elegant in a way that reminded him of a slow motion effect. He blinked at Doyoung, probably from expectation as to why he had knocked on the door. 

  
He couldn’t help but think that perhaps Johnny’s perpetual sex drive seemed to have affected him as well. That was all he needed to snap back.

  
“I’m here to meet the chef,” Doyoung said in lieu of a greeting.

  
The man in front of him nodded, gesturing to somebody inside and then stepped back allowing for another person to come up.

  
Despite the fact that the man was holding a large, bloody knife in his hand, Doyoung’s focus was on his face. 

Objectively, it was a small face with a sharp jaw and eyes that seemed a bit too big for the wiry frame, but were deeply sunken in as if the man had lost much sleep.

Subjectively, he was the most handsome man Doyoung had seen in his life.

No, his mind corrected. Handsome was the wrong word here. 

His hair was a muted shade of brown, but Doyoung had seen it in bloody red and bright green as well. He had always looked that good. Lee Taeyong was quite simply beautiful. Aesthetical was the term, his mind supplied.

It also supplied that he had been staring too long and so he blinked.

"Is business bad because you answer the door with a knife in hand?" He asked, his gaze shifting to the metal.

The man's face twitched the slightest, he would have missed it had he not been paying attention.

"The business is closed," the man said and made a gesture to shut the door.

Doyoung put his foot before the man could do so. 

"The business should be open if you wish to make rent by the end of the week. And may I remind you, you’re two weeks overdue." The man seemed to tense up a bit, looking surprised. Doyoung used that split second to force himself in.

“Hello Mr. Lee, it seems that you wanted to discuss business with us,” Doyoung took his jacket off. 

His gun that he never used yet always carried was visible. He looked at Taeyong to make sure the other man saw it as well. His face was etched in stone, not betraying any emotion. 

  
It reminded him of his own brother, but he had seen this man smile before, twice so far. One from happiness and the other from crazed situations. 

  
Both times Doyoung had felt his heart flutter.

  
“Well a mobster is certainly helpful in this situation,” Taeyong’s voice was gruffy.

  
Taeyong then led him to another room in the building, the kitchen if he remembered well, and on the main table, where once Doyoung had finely chopped numerous varieties of vegetables and what not, were some organs.

  
He looked around the kitchen, everything else was clean, no moss, mud, or blood, apart from what was on the table. He then saw a clean enough stool and made himself at home.

He took out his phone then and took a photo of the organs on the table. The snap of the camera seemed to make the two men in front of him move as they approached him.

Doyoung raised his hand and both stopped.

"I see you were too busy cooking and cutting up some delicious liver to answer the door yourself. Now I have some questions and I would like for both of you to sit down and answer them," Doyoung finished.

"That’s beef. Chopped liver is a dish you know," Taeyong pretended to lie. He was good at it as well, just not as good as Doyoung was at catching liars.

Doyoung just raised an eyebrow at that and the taller of the two grabbed some chairs from the front.

Taking out his name card from his wallet, Doyoung handed out his card to Taeyong, as both men standing by looked at the exchange curiously.

Taeyong read the card, his eyes widening larger, and then motioned towards the taller boy next to him to also read it. A similar expression of shock graced his face. 

Doyoung just enjoyed the fear for a moment. He had worked too hard for it after all.

“So which one of you committed a murder?” Doyung asked, straight to the point. 

  
“I did,” a different voice answered. It was the taller man. His body was shivering as he tried to swallow back his sobs. Doyoung promptly provided him with his handkerchief.

  
“Why? But first who are you?” Doyoung asked. He wasn’t pleased with the situation. Was Lee Taeyong housing a serial killer now?

  
“This is Zeus. He stays here and works at the cafe,” Taeyong introduced. One of Doyoung’s questions was answered, but the other was still left.

  
“Why are you carving a human up like a turkey?” Doyoung asked, his voice harder. He shouldn't have expected it, but Lee Taeyong didn’t remember him.

Both men were looking at each other as if deciding how much they wanted to divulge. The name Zeus however did not sit well with Doyoung.

He quickly typed a message on his phone, and then saw the knife still in Taeyong's hand. He looked good holding a blood stained knife, Doyoung’s brain supplied for no good reason at all.

He should demand more money from Johnny since his company was making Doyoung behave like a horny young adult. Ugh.

There was still no answer from either of the men about what exactly happened and Zeus continued to cry when his phone vibrated. It was the message he had been waiting for.

"So tell me Lee Taeyong-shi and Kim Jungwoo-shi," at which both the parties expressed some surprise, "how did the both of you end up in this mess?"

Both of them just looked at each other, and looked quite pitiful. After a minute of silence, he spoke again.

"Answer my questions in yes or no, okay?"

"You can also nod," he declared and then opened his voice recording app. 

Both of them nodded.

"Those are human organs on your table. Are you selling them?" He added a layer or grittiness in his tone. He couldn't allow such actions to take place in his area.

Both of them shook their heads no, as if the idea was alien to them. It also seemed to stop Jungwoo’s sniffles. 

It was good enough for Doyoung to continue. 

"Are you both cannibals?"   
Taeyong gave him a square look and then shook his head now. Jungwoo however looked confused.  
"What’s a cannibal? Hyung?" He asked, eyes wide.

Doyoung felt things from that innocence. It wasn't fake, but then he was also a professional.  
"It means people who eat people," Doyoung explained.  
"Oh no," the boy said shyly, looking at his lap. "I’m the one being eaten." He added in a small voice.  
He and Taeyong shared a look with each other and the other let out a smile before letting out a few giggles.

The noises were precious, and Doyoung was so glad his recorder was on.

Jungwoo looked at his hyung confused.

"Eating like food, aegi, not like that," he said in a softer voice. The smile still on his face. It was threatening Doyoung's own.

"Okay next, are you guys vampires or any other beings that consume human flesh?"

Jungwoo scrunched up his nose cutely and replied with a small no.

Taeyong just cocked his head at an angle, and then let out a, "Seriously?"

Doyoung just nodded at that. 

"I’m asking these questions because I really want to know why you have parts of an obviously dead man in the middle of your kitchen in a building that I own," Doyoung said.

He was very good at being serious.

"How much do you know about us?" Taeyong asked, his face stoic but his eyes flitted towards Jungwoo and that was enough emotion for Doyoung to read.

He chose to answer sincerely.

"I know you are Lee Taeyong. You have been around here for a couple of years. You wanted to run a business and needed some protection or influence. That was provided by us. Since then you supply free cakes once every third Sunday of the month and pay the rent, but you have always been lagging a bit behind." Taeyong nodded at this.

He then turned towards Jungwoo.

"Kim Jungwoo, age 21. You have been working as a host at Whiplash for some month now. You are fairly new, and no one knows where you came from. You use the name Zeus and are quite successful in your profession." Doyoung could bring up more details about Jungwoo's experiences in Whiplash since he had received quite a detailed report but chose not to.

Jungwoo nodded a bit sadly at this.

"He forced himself, or tried to...," was all Jungwoo let out in a small voice when trying to explain their situation. He dragged his collar a bit down to show the markings near the base of his throat. Markings Doyoung knew too well.

He got a hard look in his eyes, and both men shifted in their seats.

"So you killed him?" He asked Taeyong. 

The man just looked down and then slowly raised his eyes, matching them with Doyoung's giving a searing look. He just blinked slowly and Doyoung knew that it wasn't him that was the perpetrator. He also knew that the man felt guilty for not being the one.

"Jungwoo?" Doyoung spoke softly, in a tone he reserved only for Jeno, "how did you kill him?"

This seemed to have pushed the already fragile man over again as he started sobbing.

Taeyong turned around in one fluid motion and motioned to hug him, but Jungwoo backed out. Doyoung stood up and then pressed his fingers in Jungwoo's hair, massaging the very fluffy top of his hair. 

He gave a look to Taeyong, and the man seemed to have tact as he started to rub the back of the crying boy.

Jungwoo took a couple of deep breaths and then looked up at Doyoung. Fisting the boy's hair with very little pressure, Doyoung used his other hand to wipe the boy's tears and Jungwoo himself pressed against Doyoung's hand.

He felt things and decided at that very moment that he should heed to his friend’s advice. 

He abruptly let go of Jungwoo and sat down on his earlier seat. Jungwoo blinked at this, a sad expression taking up his face.

Taeyong looked indifferent, but still had an arm around Jungwoo.

"How did he die?" He asked in a quieter tone, his voice was steely.

"I kicked at his feet, and then he fell and hit his head on some metal. He started bleeding and then I ran."

The boy looked so guilty that Doyoung had to let out a laugh, "That's not murder. Here I thought you stabbed the poor fellow."

Taeyong gave him a look that conveyed his displeasure at Doyoung's reaction.

"However, that still doesn't explain how there are organs on the table," Doyoung addressed Taeyong this time.

"After Jungwoo told me, we went and got him here. He was dead and so we decided to pass off the death as something else," Taeyong said, avoiding eye contact.

"Why didn't you leave him?" Doyoung asked.

"People know he likes me. They..." he hiccuped and then continued, "he said something like, they all would get me," the boy shuddered at the last part. 

Doyoung then noticed Taeyong's whole body clench up at the last part. It seemed he too was unaware.

It wasn't the complete reason. 

"Even then, it was stupid to bring him here."

"He was a gang member."

"I didn't know he was dead"

Both said at the same time. 

Doyoung surveyed both men before him and decided that he believed them enough.

"Which gang?" He asked with a roughness he hadn't anticipated. The idea of rival gangs coming into his area, hurting residents or workers of his complex and club didn't sit well with him. 

Both men in front of him looked at each other.

"Yours," Jungwoo said and Taeyong nodded.  
"Where is the body?" He asked, getting up from his seat.  
The other two also got up. He heard Taeyong mumble something softly.  
"What?" He asked, turning around.  
"It’s in the bathtub," the shorter responded.

Doyoung looked up at whatever god there was and prayed for sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how you like this, or if you are looking forward to a certain character as well.  
Comments and kudos are always appreciated.  
Lets get Make a Wish 100Million views.  
All the best with From Home MV as well!
> 
> @OmayaRocks


End file.
